Dang Gan
Dang Gan (당 간, Dang Gan, "Gan Dang"), known also as the "Black Scorpion King" ( , Heuggal-wang), is one of the three Guardians of the Baekma Valley.Chapter 29 Appearance & Personality Dang Gan is a large imposing man, with a heavily muscular frame covered in countless scars. He has short but spiked pale grey hair and similar coloured eyes. He generally goes topless, wearing only dark grey bottoms, grey boots and wrappings around his wrists. On his left shoulder he has a black snake tattoo. He is an extremely confident man, bordering very closely on outright arrogance. Despite being a Guardian of the Baekma Valley, he appears to be quite unmotivated in protecting it, only deciding to go when he realized all the damage had been done by one person. To that end, he seems to hold a very high battle lust. Plot The Baekma Valley Alerted to the ravaging of the Baekma Valley by a single man, Dang Gan heads out to subdue the assailant. Encountering him and realising that the perpetrator, Gang Ryong, was a youngster, Dang Gan was left in disbelief. Thinking nothing of it, Dang Gan attacked Gang and was impressed by the youngster's strength. Gang then asked if Dang Gan was the head of the Baekma Valley and for him to return "him", but Dang Gan, realising the situation, gave him a fabricated response that infuriated Gang. Impressed with the level of ki Gang was expelling, Dang Gan was suddenly floored by the young gosu. As Gang walked away, Dang Gan returned to his feet and attacked from behind asking where Gang thought he was going. However he dropped to one knee, feeling the after-effects of Gang's first blow. Gang warned him not to continue lest he suffer internal damage but Dang Gan continued attacking before being floored again. As Gang walked off once more, Dang Gan got up once again ready to fight seriously. He then used his ultimate technique to take Gang Ryong out but the latter countered with a Divine Heavenly Destruction technique. In the wake of the destruction, Dang Gan was left floored in rubble. Trying to attack once more, he was finally knocked out cold when the after-effects of Gang's technique took effect. He was later seen being treated for his injuries. Stirring Dang Gan was seen in a penitent position with Goo Hwi as the latter noted that he understood why Dang Gan lost to Gang Ryong. He later stood with the Lady of the Valley as they saw Goo Hwi off. Mak Sapyeong Powers & Abilities As one of the Guardians of the Baekma Valley, Dang Gan boasts a fearsome reputation. Hwang Gyu noted that in comparison to Gang Ryong, who he deemed to be a "growing monster", Dang Gan was a "grown monster". He proved during his bout with the young gosu that his title is not just for show, being able to take many of Gang's blows and continue fighting; Gang mentioned that Dang Gan possessed considerable inner ki.Chapter 31 He seems to used a style of fighting called "Iron Shattering Fist" (철쇄권, Cheol-swae-gwon). The inner ki that he releases possesses surprisingly levels of heat. *'Blazing Iron Shattering Thrust': A powerful thrust technique that holds a tremendous amount of heat and power.Chapter 30 Quotes *(To Gang Ryong) "I don't believe it. That a '''single man' has laid waste to the Baekma Valley... ...and that 'intruder' in question is a brat still wet behind the ears...!" Alternate Translations *Blackish Brown King, Dang (LINE) Notes & Trivia *The snake tattoo on Dang Gan's left shoulder implies that he was once part of the infamous chaotic murim faction lead by Goo Hwi, the "'Black Snake'''". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)